Time For a Change
by RainbowSnix
Summary: When Santana's parents get sent to Australia for work they send her to boarding school. She tries to stay faithful to her girlfriend back home but can she resist her hot blond roommate? Will she be the one to show Santana what it is to love, or will they both end up heartbroken?


_**Summary: When Santana's parents get sent to Australia for work they send her to boarding school with two of her step sisters. She tries to stay faithful to her girlfriend back home but can she resist her hot blond roommate? She's hot, she's sweet, she's funny and her name is Brittany S. Pierce! Will she be the one to show Santana what it is to love, or will they both end up heartbroken?**_

_**Chapter-1**_

_**As much as I would like to (Because I would make it good again) I DO NOT OWN GLEE or any of its characters!**_

Chapter 1: Boarding school? Really?

**Santana's POV.**

My name is Santana Lopez and yes, I'm a bitch. I hate almost everyone and everything in the world but that doesn't mean the world has to hate me right back! Right?

I've had to deal with an awful lot of crap in my life: being gay, my dad never being home and my mom abandoning us. That's not even half of it. But now after everything that had happened to me, my dad and step mother are shipping me off to Hogwarts.

Ok so maybe its not really Hogwarts with Harry Potter and stuff, but still its boarding school!

This is how it happened, my dad and step mother are both doctors who got sent to Australia for some medical research thing or whatever! They were letting me and my two step sisters stay with my grandmother for winter vacation until school starts again and now they are coming back for a couple of days to take us to William McKinley High School for Girls. Boarding school is so not my thing. Surrounded by stuck up bitches who's even more stuck up parents are the type of people who call lunch with friends a _luncheon _and carry around those stupid little purse dogs. I'm more of a drink and party till I'm unconscious type of girl. I'm kind of a total badass and I does not do boarding school.

I've had a great time with my grandmother. We get along great because she practically raised me. My dad was always gone and I've never really got along with my step mom so I spent a lot of time at my grandmothers house But I think she's still uncomfortable with… _me._ Before summer I had just come out at my old school and every time I mention the new school she looks at me funny and says, _"Santana, this school is not a place to meet girls. You will go there and learn, do you understand_?" Come ooonn… I'm out and I'm proud but geeze! I'm not gonna hit on every that girl I see. Just the pretty ones… with daddy issues…

I'm kidding.

Maybe.

Not really.

I was upset at first and kind of pissed off about the thought of not being able to see my friends and my girlfriend Jess everyday but I still have my cell phone and my car. Its only like, a three hour drive and I'm pretty sure I can visit on weekends. I mean, its school not prison, right? I really hope so!

Sadly this is the end of my time in boring old Lima, so I'm moving to Harry Potter land tomorrow and my parents are getting here tonight because they want to drive me and my step sisters there and say goodbye.

My friends threw me a party last night and I was so crazy drunk that I cant remember a thing. I remember one of my best friends, Puck gripping onto my legs and telling me not to leave. I'm pretty sure I kicked him. It was an awesome party.

My girlfriend Jess wanted us to watch a movie and just spend some time together before I leave because we didn't really get to spend time together last night or maybe we did and we can't remember. Its all a blur! So here I am now laying on her bed waiting on her to brings me somes popcorn so we can gets our movie on.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" I asked as Jess walks into the room with a big bowl of popcorn and she shoves a fistful into my mouth.

"You pick," she smiled and cuddled up against my side. She felt warm. She always felt warm when we cuddled and it made me feel safe.

"How about St. Trinnians?" I asked with a wink, we both burst out laughing and Jess agreed.

For Halloween I made Jess dress up as Wonder Woman because I thought it made her boobs look awesome! Which it did. So she made me dress like one of the sexy, slutty school girls in the St. Trinnians movie.

It was about an hour into the movie when I looked over and saw Jess staring at me. Crap, I hope there's nothing in my teeth. I looked like a dork last time that happened so I checked quickly, No! She's just being weird_._

"Why are you staring? It's creeping me out," I asked worriedly. She loves this movie and whenever she watches it she actually _watches_ it.

"I was just wondering if you have to wear a uniform at your new school?" Huh…I never really thought about that. I hope not. I've seen those movies when they send the kid to boarding school and they have to wear the ugly uniform. If that happens to me I will flip.

"I don't think so," I answered slowly. "I'm not sure." I really don't think I will have to but I'm really not sure. I don't know much about this school now that I think about it. All I really know is that it's a long drive away, it only allows girls to attend and I'm gonna be stuck there for the next year with my step sisters.

"Well, if you do I need you to promise me something…" A smirk appeared on Jess's face and I can instantly tell it will be something dirty. She will want to do something sex related. She always wants to do something sex related but never once have we had sex.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll wear it when you come and visit!" The smirk still plastered on her face.

I let out a small giggle before Jess pulled herself closer to me and closed the gap between our lips.

I pulled away and looked into the brunette's beautiful green eyes "Anything for you," I whispered. I always loved the colour of her eyes. They were the most intriguing shade of green. One of the first things I noticed when we met was her eyes. We were best friends when we were little and even then I was always fascinated by her eyes.

"I have to go," I whispered when I glanced over at the clock on the wall and saw it was only just past nine and even though I didn't need to be home before eleven but I just wanted to leave now and I wasn't sure why. "My parents are due back about now and I wanted to get my abuela flowers or something on the way home to say thanks for letting me stay with her," I lied. Telling her the truth would be stupid because she would be hurt and would ask questions. This way she wouldn't get upset.

"You are so sweet, I don't want to let you go. Not ever." Jess stated with a playful pout and grabbed on to my waist. When I wrestled myself out of her tight grip I hopped off of the bed and sat down on her desk chair to put my on shoes and coat. I took a long look around her room before I got up again. There were pictures of the two of us on her desk and her bed side table and she had a few posters of singers scattered around on the walls. Only now did I notice how large the amount of trophies she had. She had way more than me and they were all for cheerleading, gymnastics and dancing.

When I had my shoes on Jess walked me to the front door, took my hands in her own and kissed her softly for a few minutes, "I love you," she said when she pulled away and there was a sad tone to her voice, "and I'm gonna miss you so much it already hurts."

"Me too" I replied. I've always struggled to let people know what I was feeling and what was inside. I could open up to Jess and I really liked her a lot, but I was having trouble saying, _I love you._ I wasn't sure if it was because deep down I didn't really love her or if it was just some other reason that I cant put my finger on, but sometimes it worries me.

We kissed again once more before I got into her car and rolled down the window before shouting, "I'll call you, ok?"

"You better," She yelled back across the yard and with that I drove away.

"Goodbye Jessica," I whispered to myself, letting a single tear falling down my cheek as I sped off down the street. That was it. I was gone.

/

After driving around Lima for well over an hour, I pulled my car into what had been my spot in my grandmothers driveway since I got my own car. I saw that it was almost eleven when I checked my phone. I looked at myself in the mirror and let out a loud sigh. This was it. There was nothing I could do to change my parents mind and let me live with my abuela. I just had to accept it and move on. So I got out of the car, straightened out my clothes and headed towards the house.

As soon as I walked through the door I saw my parents sitting on the sofa with my grandmother. When they heard the door open the jumped from their seats and rushed over to me.

"Oh, Santana I missed you so much," said my step mother, Alana Lopez, as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. This action confused me. Never once had she hugged me before. She's always trying to be my friend and sometimes my mother, but she has never been a hugger.

"I-Uh, I-I can't breath," I chocked out in the hopes that she would let go.

"Oops, sorry," She said as I wriggled out of her arms. "I just missed you. I missed seeing that pretty little face of yours everyday." She laughed.

"Papi, aren't you gonna give your favourite daughter a hug?" I asked. I was a little hurt that he hadn't already hugged me considering Alana had.

"I don't have favourites Santana and well you know it," my father Anthony Lopez laughed and wrapped me into his arms. I've never felt safer than in his arms. Before my mom left and I was feeling upset I never cried in her arms it was always my papi. "I missed you sweet pea," he said letting go.

"I missed you too papi."

"Alright Santana you better be getting to bed your leaving early tomorrow and your sisters are already in bed" my abueal said with a warm smile that made my heart hurt to think that she wouldn't be around anymore. I thought it was extremely good of my grandmother to have me and my step sisters living with her all this time. Especially since my step sisters aren't her biological grandchildren. But she loved me and all my brothers and sisters and there were a lot of us.

"Yes Abuela, But first these are for you," I said, pulling out the big, bright bunch of flowers I had bought from behind my back. "Its not much but… its just a little something to say thank you for putting up with me all winter."

Tears were forming in my grandmothers eyes I couldn't tell if they were good tears, bead tears or both. "You didn't have to get me anything." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"I know but I wanted to because I love you so much and I'm gonna miss hanging out with you. I'm gonna miss having little girl talks while baking cookies, staying up late watching reruns of hoarders… oh, and most of all watching you flirt with the guy at the grocery store so he'll give you free milk."

While wiping away tears, we both let out a small laugh at the memory of the old man at the grocery store drooling on himself when my abuela decided to show some cleavage.

"I'm gonna miss you too and I would keep you here with me forever but you need to go to that school, get a good education and experience the world."

"I know," I said wiping away a fresh tear that had fallen from her eye. "It still makes me sad though."

"I know, me too mija." She replied before pulling me in for a hug.

I said goodnight to Alana, my papi and my abuela, before going upstairs to my bedroom that I now had to share with Ashley and Amanda. Ashley and Amanda were twins, the same age as me and were both in all of my classes at my old school. . I have never gotten along all that well with either of them. They are both nothing but a pain in the ass. Or a bad smell that won't go away

I lay on my bed on top of my purple silk bed sheets for a while lost in my thoughts before I eventually fell asleep cuddled up to the baby blanket that my mother had made for me before I was born.

/

"_BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP!"_

_OH! MY! GOD! _I thought as I was woke up by the loud beeping of my alarm. I didn't realise it was the alarm at first and I thought the house was on fire but when I realised it wasn't I got up.

I sat up, looked around and hit the button on my alarm before falling back into bed. It wasn't until the alarm started going off again that I finally got out of bed. By that time Ashley was awake too.

After a quick "morning" from both of us we ignored each other presence. I got up and checked my cell phone before I started getting dressed. I had nine new messages. Eight from different friends, wishing me good luck and saying how much they would miss me, and one from Jess.

**From Jess: Hey baby, I can't make it today to wave you off :( Good luck I love you-Jess xoxo**

A sad smile appeared on my face as I realised how much my life was changing and I couldn't make it stop. I would have to get used to a new school, with new people and make new friends. God knows making new friends would be a challenge because, lets face it, I'm not the nicest person on the planet. I was a bitch to just about everyone.

What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm just this bitchy lesbian that will fuck with them or just fuck them? I should probably be nice. Who am I kidding? I'm not gonna be nice, I'm me and they will just have to deal with that.

I let out a loud sigh before heading to the bathroom. I stripped from my pj's and had a quick shower. I got dressed into the clothes that my step mother had left out for me. Alana decided she would dress us today because she wanted us to look _more sophisticated and presentable. _Ashley and Amanda were both gone when I went back to our room so I assumed they both showered in the other bathroom. I let out another loud sigh and headed downstairs to have breakfast.

As I walked downstairs I could smell pancakes instantly and I practically ran the rest of the way to the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting at the table. Papi was reading his paper nursing a cup of coffee and Alana and Abuela were gossiping about everything and anything while Abuela was cooking. Amanda and Ashley were telling each other how much they were going to love the new school and I rolled my eyes at them. Seeing everyone like this made me smile for some strange reason. I hadn't had a morning like this in months and it was nice things were kind of normal except for a few missing siblings. Then I remembered this was not going to last and my smile faded.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweet pea, how'd you sleep?" Papi chirped, folding up his paper.

"Fine," I answered putting on my best happy voice and pouring myself a cup of orange juice before sitting down between Papi and Amanda.

As soon as I sat down at the kitchen table Abuela placed a big plate of pancakes in front of me. I inhaled deeply trying to capture the scent. There was nothing better than fresh pancakes on a crappy morning. Maybe fresh pancakes on a _happy_ morning would be better but… That wasn't today.

"Enjoy." She said with a smile and for once I did exactly what I was told.

"So, where were you last night Santana?" Alana questioned just as I was about to take my first bite. Why would she want to know that?

"Why do you care?" I snapped. I didn't mean to get mad at her but she was part of the reason I was going to boarding school. Plus she has never shown interest in my social life before and I wasn't used to it.

"Santana!" My Papi said in his best _I'm warning you_ voice.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I was a little bit sorry. It wasn't entirely her fault but still. "I was with Jess." I looked up at her and smiled.

She let out a quiet "Oh," and went back to her own breakfast. I knew that would make her stop asking questions. When I came out she thought it was a practical joke but when she realised it wasn't she choked on a mint and had to be taken to the emergency room.

I looked around the table at everyone before returning to my pancakes. I was dreading the rest of the day.

/

As I sat in my Papi's car looking out the window, I could see a huge building over the top of the trees.

"This is it girls, we're here," Alana said enthusiastically as Papi drove up the long path and through the large silver gates before stopping at the front of the school. "I think your all going to love it here."

He stopped the car in front of where a tall lady with brown hair was standing. She was wearing a purple blouse and a pencil skirt and was standing with two smaller brunettes and a stunning tall blond girl who were wearing uniforms.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"We'll see." I said casually not taking my eyes away from the hot blond standing outside of the car.

Her long, blond, wavy hair sat perfectly over her shoulders. Her beautiful, baby blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her uniform should have made her look awful but I thought she kinda looked cute.

Her red and navy skirt sat just above her knees and her matching white knee high socks, with a red stripe on the top of them made her legs seem like they went on forever. Her white shirt was buttoned to the top and her red and blue striped tie sat neatly over it. She was wearing a navy blazer with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and it had the school badge on the top pocket.

When we stepped out of the car the woman in the purple blouse took a few steps forward to greet us.

"Hi, I'm Shelby Corcoran," said the woman with the purple blouse as she shook hands with my parents. "I am the principal here at McKinley and I would like to welcome the three of you to your new home."

She shook my hand too and Ashley and Amanda's. She seemed really nice, but I was more interested in finding out who the hot blond was.

"Which one of you is Santana?" She asked and eyed all three of us. I cautiously raised my hand and she grabbed my arm and pulled my forward.

"Well, Santana this is Brittany Peirce," She introduced the blond. "She is going to be your new roommate."

A huge smile appeared on my face as the blond pulled me in for an unexpected hug. Jackpot. No Santana, think about Jess.

"It is so nice to finally meet you Santana," She said cheerfully as she pulled away.

I thought her voice sounded just as perfect as she looked.

"H-hi, it's nice to meet you too Brittany." I said nervously.

"We are gonna be best friends forever, I can guarantee it," Brittany said with a huge smile that made me smile back.

_Her smile is amazing. _I thought. _Keep it together Lopez, your so lame and your taken._

After the other two girls were introduced as Amanda and Ashley's new roommates they shared an emotional goodbye with our parents and I said, "Yeah, bye, whatever!" Because I was still mad.

Miss Corcoran told us that our suitcases and my car would be arriving later and she would have someone take our stuff to our rooms. I was so pleased to find out that siblings were not allowed to share a room because this meant I wouldn't have to see them that much but we were still in the same House which meant we would be sharing a dorm building. I think Ashley and Amanda would have liked to room with each other instead of a stranger but I couldn't care less. I was excited to find out more about Brittany.

We split up and we all had our roommates show us around. Brittany showing me around was super fun and the two of us got along great.

I found out that Brittany like to dance and sing, that she is from New York and has been here since freshman year. She didn't talk about her parents which I found strange but didn't bother to ask about. I also found out that she loves animals and has a cat named Lord Tubbington who lives with in New York with her parents, she doesn't do well in school because she has dyslexia and that when she grows up she wants to open her own dance studio and teach children to dance.

I was totally amazed by her. She was so loving and sweet. She was always smiling too and her laugh was infectious. She had the intellectual mind of a six year old, but she still managed to be super smart and I could not have asked for someone more amazing to be my roommate.

She showed me all of the classes and all of the different buildings. Math, English, History, Geography, Foreign languages and the different sciences (_chemistry/biology/physics_) were all in the one building along with the main staff offices and the cafeteria (_Brittany made sure to tell me that we only ate lunch in the cafeteria_). Math and English were on the top floor and everything else was on the ground floor. The gym halls and the gym, the pool and the locker rooms were in a separate building. Music, Art, Home Economics and Computer science were in the same building as the auditorium and the library. Lastly Brittany took me to what she called _Home Base. _She said that's what everyone called was like four giant rectangles surrounding a giant square and they were all attached by large glass tunnels. The square part in the middle was the dining hall (_Where we ate breakfast and dinner) _and the four rectangles was all the different dorm buildings for the different house teams. The dorm buildings were basically just bedrooms and bathrooms, with a common room and a staff area where the dorm advisors bedroom and office was.

She said there was about 50 girls in each house who were part of the boarding school programme and many other girls came just for school and returned home to their parents at the end of the day.

We walked down a long hall in one of the rectangles where all of the bedroom doors were painted red and stopped right at the end.

"This is my room," Brittany said opening up the very last door. "Well I guess its _our _room now."

We both smiled when she said _our,_ it felt so right.

We walked into the room. There was a bed, a closet and a desk with a little chair on each side of the room. The bed on the left had unicorn bed sheets and was covered with teddy's. It would have looked like a six year old slept there if it wasn't for the notches carved into the wood. Seems like innocent little Brittany wasn't too innocent. The walls on the left were flooded with pictures and posters and even a shelf with trophies and books. Everything on the right side of the room was bare and I'm guessing that it's my side and I could not wait to redecorate.

"This is my bed," Brittany pointed to the unicorn bed, stating the obvious but it made me smile. "And this is yours," and she pointed to the other one.

There was a uniform sitting on the end of my bed and I stared at it wide eyed. I had seen everyone wearing uniforms but it didn't cross my mind that _I _would have to wear one. Brittany was confused at my silence until she followed my line of vision.

"Oh," Brittany said, "You have to wear that to dinner or they wont feed you."

I looked at her confused and laughed. "They kinda have to feed you Britt." Not noticing until after I had spoke that I used a nickname.

"Trust me… you only make that mistake once." She laughed causing me to raise an eyebrow. I didn't have to ask because I had a pretty good idea of what Brittany was talking about but it was still weird.

"So we have to wear this all of the time?" I asked and arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow. I was clearly not happy and Brittany could tell. I think it was making her nervous.

"O-only on weekdays until after dinner, or if we're going off campus. Then on weekends we wear what we want."

"Oh… I'm not planning on being here on weekends." I stated.

"They wont let you drive home every weekend, even if you have your own car." Brittany said making me frown. "You need an overnight pass from Miss Pillsbury and she hardly ever gives them out."

"Miss Pillsbury? Who's she?"

"She's sort of like our dorm mom."

"Dorm mom?"

"Yeah, she looks after us and stuff. Helps us join clubs, meet new people, basically just gives us advice and stuff whenever we need it," Brittany explained. "But she's a little bit OCD crazy. She's a stickler for rules. She does the night rounds, she comes round and makes sure everyone has their lights out for a certain time."

"Why doesn't she give out passes?" I asked confused. Maybe this _was_ prison and I was hear for something bad I had done. It couldn't be though because my step sisters were here too.

"You're allowed to go into town, go shopping and to the movies and stuff but the curfew is eight thirty on weekdays and you can't leave town." Well at least it wasn't prison. Hold up! Did she say curfew? Oh hell to the no! This sucks. "Weekends curfew is nine thirty unless you have a pass."

"Well that's bullshit I was hoping to visit my friends and gi-," I was cut off by a knocking at the door.

"Come on in," Brittany yelled, not even bothering to ask who it was. I would have asked who it was. It could have been a stranger who wanted to hurt her or something. Then the door opened revealing two girls. They looked harmless.

"Hey Brittany," Said a short girl with brown hair who was standing with a slightly taller girl with short blond hair.

"Hey guys," Brittany said jumping from her bed and hugging them both. "This is Santana, my new roommate."

"Hi I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray," Said the blond.

"And I'm Rachel Barbra Berry," Said the brunette. "Your very pretty Santana. So, what brings you here to McKinley?"

"Oh…" I was shocked at how friendly they were already and at what that Rachel chick said. She seemed upfront and I liked that but maybe a bit too upfront. Then I remembered she asked a question so I answered. "Um… my parents are both doctors and got sent to Australia for medical research stuff. What about you guys?"

"When I got pregnant my parents sent me here." Said Quinn with a shrug and I was completely shocked. I'm pretty sure my mouth hung open. Quinn looked like a good girl. "I know, its crazy huh? But I was fifteen, stupid and drunk."

"Wow!" Was all I could come up with. I wanted to quickly change the subject because I don't think Quinn wanted to talk about this with a total stranger. Luckily Rachel did it for me.

"When Quinn and I started dating we never got to see each other so I transferred here to be closer to her. This is my first year here too but I started after the summer," She smiled and took Quinn's hand.

"Oh, you guys are like… together?" I asked cautiously. Maybe fitting in would be easy. Maybe all the girls here were gay too. Probably not because my step sisters are here too.

"Yup, six months," Quinn said proudly and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Does that make you uncomfortable?" She asked, I think she didn't want me to feel weird around them but that only made me laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable. I'm gay too so I'm totally fine with it," I explained and both Quinn and Rachel sighed in relief. "You guys actually make a cute couple."

"So, your gay. That's cool," Said Brittany who had been quiet since Quinn and Rachel arrived. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. She looked like she didn't want to know and I was going to say no but I didn't want to lie.

"Yeah, her name is Jess." I pulled my phone from my pocket and showed them my screensaver. It was a picture of me and Jess from yesterday before I left. Brittany's smile began to fade when she saw how happy we looked. It kinda made me feel bad but then confused. Why did she not like seeing me happy?

"She's pretty," Quinn smiled. "You guys are doing the long distance thing?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna visit as much as possible."

"How long have you been together?"

"A few months," I answered. I felt kinda bad because I didn't even miss her a little.

"You should invite her to the winter welcome back party, its next weekend." Rachel said and Quinn smiled proudly at her for the great idea.

"What's that?" I asked, intrigued by the word _party. _I don't know if I've mentioned this but I'm a bit of a party girl.

"The teachers have a huge barbeque for all of the girls here and all of the guys from Dulton, the boys school that's down the road, as a welcome back to school dinner." Quinn began to explain. "After we all have dinner the seniors throw a huge party for themselves and some of the juniors so about a hundred or so cool people get together and even invite some of their friends from home."

"You could invite your sisters too," Brittany suggested and I frowned at her and shook my head.

"NO!"

"Or you could not invite them?" She looked confused but I didn't really want to explain. Maybe I would later.

"That sounds cool," I smiled. "I'm one of the cool people?" I hadn't been here a whole day yet and I'm sure Quinn just dubbed me 'one of the cool people'.

"Your roommate is Brittany S. Peirce. Anyone who talks to her is automatically cool." Rachel said and I turned to Brittany who just nodded proudly.

"I'm in," I said quickly and they all smiled. "As long as they have alcohol!"

"You can't have a party without alcohol." Rachel started. "I mean, you could but it wouldn't be as fun and people expect to have alcohol there and-" Quinn cut her off mid sentence.

"Your rambling again, sweetie." Quinn and Rachel both giggled and shared a loving kiss that lasted way longer than it should have. It was sweet at first but now it was just disturbing.

I turned to look at Brittany as the kiss turned into a make out session.

"I know its disgustingly sweet. Then you see that and its just disgusting." Said Brittany as she got up and pulled Quinn off of Rachel. They both smiled at each other sheepishly with matching blushes, then laughed at Brittany. I could tell that this was not the first time this had happened.

"So…" I said trying to end the awkward silence. "Tell me more about this party." My signature smirk appeared on my face and I rubbed my hands together devilishly. This should be fun.

/

**So how was that? Did anyone like it? Please review and let me know! I have the next chapter already written but I want to see how this goes down before I post it. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
